A deux coeurs
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Juste parce que j'ai besoin que tu saches ce qui s'est passé, ce bout de mon illusion passée. Ton frère, ton jumeau, ton amant ... ton Bill. A deux cœurs.


**Titre**** : A deux coeurs**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé****: Juste parce que j'ai besoin que tu saches ce qui s'est passé, ce bout de mon illusion passée. Ton frère, ton jumeau, ton amant ... ton Bill. A deux cœurs. **

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

* * *

_**A deux coeurs**_

_"J'ai l'air d'un idiot face à cette feuille. Le stylo au dessus, les yeux perdus dans le vague ... perdus dans les vagues tumultueuses de notre passé._

_Par où commencer ?_

_Comment te dire ?  
Comment tout t'expliquer ?  
Comment m'exprimer sans me perdre ?  
C'est si dur ..._

_Je suis assis sous un saule pleureur, les branches me cachant des autres et du soleil chaud. Tu dois te demander pourquoi là ? C'est juste que c'est notre arbre. Oui, le notre. Il s'est passé tant de choses ici. Les branches nous protégeaient du monde, de l'extérieur, du regard des autres ..._

_Tant et peut-être trop ..._

_Quand tu m'as demandé des explications hier, je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je ne savais pas comment te dire tout ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi, comment. Les mots sont restés bloqués dans ma gorge. Je revoyais juste tout ce que tu ne savais plus et qui pour moi ne ressemblait plus qu'à un rêve perdu._

_Je cherche dans ma mémoire où ça a commencé et d'un certain côté je n'ai pas envie car ça me fait trop penser comment ça a finit._

_Peut-être devrais je te parler de cette photo, celle qui a trahi notre secret. Quand tu me l'as montrée j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux ... on était si beau. Mais je me suis retenu. Pleurer sur le passé ne le refera pas revenir._

_Cette photo, c'est toi qui l'as prise. Je t'étonne sûrement avec ça, toi qui te dis nul pour cadrer. Je vois déjà ton sourire que j'aime tant naître sur tes lèvres._

_C'était il y a sept mois et demi, en décembre. On se promenait dans le froid hivernal car je voulais absolument te montrer un pantalon que j'avais vu en vitrine. Au départ tu avais refusé de sortir, prétextant que tu étais déjà assez enrhumé. Mais tu avais cédé. On était sorti et lorsque tu as éternué tu as pesté contre moi. Mais je savais comment te calmer, rien que d'un regard. Puis je t'avais emmené dans le magasin et j'avais essayé ce pantalon. Tu le trouvais beau. Tu me disais qu'il m'allait parfaitement, que j'étais magnifique dedans. Et tu me l'avais offert parce que tu aimais me voir les yeux remplis d'étoiles. On était allé dans le parc du centre ville après. Je me souviens que tu avais attrapé ma main et les avait cachées entre nos deux corps. Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de t'embrasser. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les tiennes, de la neige a commencé à tomber. La première de l'hiver._

_Tu voulais me prendre en photo dans la neige. Mais je refusais, juste pour t'embêter gentiment. Avait alors commencé une course poursuite. Puis tu avais finit par m'attraper. En récompense tu avais demandé un bisou. Je te l'ai donc donné et tu as pris la photo en même temps. On était beau dessus. La neige tombait sur nous, entre nous, sur nos lèvres, entre nos lèvres. C'était le paradis. Car après tout tu es mon paradis._

_Cette photo, j'aimerais que tu ne l'effaces pas. Ou si tu ne la veux plus, laisse moi le temps de la récupérer ... s'il te plait.  
Parce que même si pour toi elle ne signifie rien, qu'elle te dégoûte même, pour moi c'est un bout de mon illusion passée._

_Mais maintenant tu dois te demander ce qui s'est passé au tout début.  
Je t'avoue, j'ai peur.  
J'ai peur de ce que je vais t'écrire.  
J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.  
J'ai peur de me perdre et de te faire peur alors que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée sur terre.  
J'ai peur qu'après ça tu me vois comme un monstre.  
J'ai peur ... horriblement peur._

_Dis, tu te souviens quand on était petit et que je faisais des cauchemars ; tu venais dans mon lit et me serrais fort dans tes bras en me disant que tu me protégerais des loups et des sorcières. Tu posais toujours tes lèvres sur mon front puis sur mes paupières pour que je me rendorme. Et l'on restait toute la nuit enlacés ainsi._

_C'est ce que je voudrais à l'instant pour chasser ma peur. Que tu me serres du plus fort que tu peux et que tu me promettes que mes démons ne me feront plus de mal. Mais tu n'es pas là et je dois les affronter seul._

_Je sens les larmes venir et en plus des enfants s'approchent de moi. Oui, tu sais, je suis toujours caché sous notre arbre. J'aimerais te le montrer. Qui sait, peut-être que de le voir te fera souvenir de quelque chose._

_Il est beau notre saule pleureur ... comme nous. Ses branches fines et vertes nous ont toujours si bien protégé des autres ... enfin sauf la dernière fois ... la plus horrible. "_

Le jeune homme range ses feuilles éparpillées autour de lui et sort de sous l'arbre. Quelques enfants se précipitent à sa place en rigolant. Un faible sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Il sait que sans lui, ce n'est plus leur arbre. Alors autant qu'il le laisse à des gamins qui sauront en profiter et le rendre encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
Il commence à partir, la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes qui coulent doucement sur ses joues blanches.

Lorsqu'il arrive chez lui, ses parents lui jettent un regard noir, le même regard depuis six jours. Il monte dans sa chambre et s'enferme à double tour. Il pose ses feuilles sur son bureau puis s'allonge sur son lit. Des milliers de souvenirs passent et repassent dans sa tête. Lentement, il ferme les yeux puis finir par s'endormir. Mais ce n'est pas un sommeil réparateur ... bien au contraire. Des cauchemars, des illusions pathétiques et des démons sombres hantent ses nuits, et ce depuis six jours.  
Lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut comme à chaque fois, la respiration saccadée, le front trempé, la lune est à son zénith.  
Bill se relève et ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air. Une douce brise vient lui caresser le visage et il soupire. Ses yeux se posent sur les feuilles. Il s'avance vers elles, les effleure et décide de s'asseoir à son bureau.

_" J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit ... toujours un où je revois ce tragique moment. Et puis je fais aussi des rêves où rien ne s'est passé ce jour là, où tout a continué, où l'on ne fait toujours qu'un. Ces rêves là sont encore plus durs que les autres, car au réveil la réalité me rattrape et c'est douloureux._

_Tu sais où je suis là ? Dans ma chambre ... enfin je dis « ma » aujourd'hui mais c'était la « notre » avant. On dormait ensemble bien souvent. Il y a encore tes affaires qui traînent un peu partout. J'ai ta guitare posée dans un coin, une casquette que je t'avais offerte sur la chaîne-hifi, ton parfum sur la commode. Si il est là et non dans la salle de bain, c'est parce que tu voulais que j'en mette le jour où ... où tout a finit. Tu sais, c'est le Paco Rabanne Black XS. Tu l'adorais. Tu t'en souviens ? Parfois tu en mettais tellement que ça empestait dans toute la maison. On te sentait arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Maman disait que tu coûtais cher en parfum. Et toi tu lui répondais qu'il fallait bien que tu dragues. A la fin c'était même devenu un jeu entre nous. Je te suivais et prenais ta défense en expliquant que sans ça tu n'avais pas de succès auprès des filles. En fait c'était surtout que j'aimais beaucoup sentir cette odeur sur toi. Elle allait si bien avec ton essence corporelle._

_Il y a aussi ta plaque posée sur la table de nuit blanche. Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle. C'était pour nos un an. Tu avais fait graver sur deux plaques un même saule pleureur. Parce qu'il symbolise tant de choses pour nous. Et derrière la tienne il y a écrit « À deux cœurs ». Et derrière la mienne « Milles vents ». La signification de toutes ces choses doivent t'échapper. L'arbre, je t'ai déjà expliqué d'un certain côté qu'il était important pour nous. La gravure de ta plaque, c'est la plus facile à comprendre. Nos deux cœurs liés pour toujours ... enfin plus maintenant. Quand à la mienne, c'est la représentation de notre amour. Fougueux comme milles vents, déchaîné comme milles vents. Une tempête dans nos cœurs. Tout ce qu'on a dû traverser ensemble et que l'on aurait dû continuer à traverser._

_Ma plaque, je la garde toujours contre moi, autour de mon cou. Si toi tu n'as pas la tienne, c'est qu'à l'hôpital ils n'ont pas voulu que tu la gardes. Je l'ai donc ramenée à la maison. Elle t'attend ... comme moi._

_Excuse moi pour la larme sur la feuille mais me rappeler de ce magnifique jour m'émeut. C'était le 8 avril, il y a un peu plus de trois mois, pendant les vacances de Pâques. Le matin on s'était levé ensemble et la première chose que l'on s'était dite, c'était « joyeux un an. ». Ensuite, on avait pris une douche ensemble où l'on s'était lavé mutuellement. Puis on était sorti. Il faisait beau ce jour là, le début de l'été. On avait visité tous les endroits qui nous plaisaient, chargés de souvenirs. Et bien sûr il y avait eu notre arbre. On s'était caché une nouvelle fois dessous et l'on s'était embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mélange de passion, de douceur, d'excitation et d'amour. Puis l'on avait fini par rentrer chez nous. Bien évidemment, les parents étaient au travail. On a un peu regardé la télé et puis était venu le moment de s'offrir nos cadeaux. On est monté dans notre chambre et c'est toi qui as commencé. Quand j'ai vu les plaques avec le saule pleureur et les gravures à l'arrière j'en ai pleuré. Parce que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux. Je me suis jeté sur toi en t'embrassant comme un fou. Et puis ça a un peu dérapé._

_Je ne sais pas si je peux te raconter la suite. Parce que j'ai peur de te choquer par nos gestes et mes mots. Mais c'était si beau ... et puis tu ne sais toujours pas quel était mon cadeau._

_J'ose au risque de te faire peur ..._

_On s'embrassait et les mains ont commencé à se faire baladeuses. Les vêtements ont commencé à voler et nos désirs à s'éveiller. On était torse nu, toi sur moi. J'ai arrêté de t'embrasser et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le tien. Pourquoi ? Pour te demander quelque chose. Ce jour là je voulais que tu me fasses tien pour la première fois. Car oui, j'étais encore vierge. Je t'avoue que j'avais une réelle frousse d'être pénétré. On avait donc décidé ensemble que tant que je ne me sentirais pas prêt, tu ne ferais rien. Et là, ce 8 avril, j'avais longuement réfléchit et je me sentais enfin prêt à ce que tu me prennes. Ça été mon cadeau, ma virginité._

_Quand je t'ai demandé entre deux souffles à ce que tu me fasses l'amour, tu as fait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et tu avais du mal à y croire. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné. On s'est donné du plaisir mutuellement et ensuite tu m'as fait l'amour de la plus belle façon qui soit. Tu as été si doux, si patient, si tendre. Tu as été aimant dans chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes regards, chacun de tes mots. Et l'on a vu des étoiles ce jour là, des millions, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, un des plus beaux pendant ces quinze mois avec toi._

_Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à notre chambre. J'aurais tant aimé te la montrer mais Maman veut absolument que je nettoie et range tout. Tes affaires doivent retourner dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas. Je veux que ton bordel et mon bordel restent ensemble et continuent de se mélanger. Mais tu sais comment est Maman. Quand elle ordonne il faut obéir. Je te jure, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu voies ce qu'un « nous » pouvait faire._

_Il est vraiment tard et je commence à m'endormir sur le bureau. Alors je vais te laisser et reviendrais le plus vite possible._

_Oui, je sens que cette lettre va être entrecoupée par endroit car il m'est impossible de te raconter un peu plus d'un an de vie en juste quelques lignes et il me faut le temps pour trouver les bons mots. "_

Bill repose son stylo et range les feuilles soigneusement dans une pochette. Puis il se recouche dans son lit, humant l'odeur de son frère encore présente dans les draps. Il finit par trouver le sommeil, des larmes coulant de ses prunelles marron et mourrant dans l'oreiller.

_" Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu t'écrire plus tôt, mais Maman voulait absolument que je range tout aujourd'hui. Si tu savais comment ça m'a fait mal ... de devoir enlever tes affaires de notre chambre. Il n'y a plus rien à toi. J'ai bien essayé de garder des petites affaires comme un tee-shirt ou ta plaque, mais notre mère a fouillé partout pour être sûr que ce qui se trouvait dans ma chambre ne soit rien qu'à moi. Maintenant je peux dire que c'est juste « ma » chambre. Elle me fait peur je t'avoue. Elle est si glauque comme ça, si impersonnelle. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage d'y dormir ce soir. Même les draps portant ton odeur ont disparu. Hier soir a été la dernière nuit où j'ai eu l'impression que tu dormais avec moi ... la dernière. Tu dois te dire que si je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil je pourrais toujours aller dormir dans ta chambre mais Maman l'a fermée à clef. Elle ne veut pas que j'y aille ... elle a peur je crois. Il ne me reste plus que le canapé alors._

_Ce canapé ... tu sais qu'il a été témoin de notre première dispute ? Bien sûr que non ... Et oui, tout n'était pas non plus rose entre nous._

_Ça faisait à peine quatre mois que l'on était ensemble. On se baladait dans la rue main dans la main et comme à chaque fois, des gens se sont moqués de nous, nous ont regardés de travers et même une fille de notre âge nous a insulté, disant que deux hommes ensemble était contre nature et infecte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela nous arrivait, mais l'on ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. Je t'ai alors lâché la main et me suis un peu éloigné de toi. Tu l'as mal pris. Alors on a commencé à se disputer. Cette remarque avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de vider mon sac et je crois que toi aussi. On a commencé à se crier dessus et l'on est rentré à la maison en ne se parlant plus. On s'est enfermé chacun dans notre chambre, ne voulant plus voir l'autre du reste de la soirée. Au repas, on se boudait et lorsque Papa a essayé de résoudre le problème, ça n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses. On s'est donc couché dans nos lits respectifs, seuls. Mais tu me manquais quand même et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir en sentant ton odeur dans chaque recoin de notre chambre. N'en pouvant plus, je suis descendu au salon pour dormir dans le canapé. Et tu sais à quel point il est vieux et inconfortable. J'avais mal au dos et à la nuque du coup je ne trouvais pas non plus le sommeil. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il valait mieux que je fasse nuit blanche dans un lit confortable que sur un canapé usé. Et quand je suis retourné dans notre chambre, quelle surprise j'ai eu en te voyant allongé et endormi dans les draps. Je te manquais aussi et tu étais venu me rejoindre. Mais comme je n'étais pas là tu avais cru que je ne voulais pas te voir et tu avais pleuré puis t'étais finalement endormi. Je t'ai rejoins et enlacé. On s'est endormi l'un contre l'autre et le lendemain matin tout était pardonné._

_Il y a eu d'autres disputes, des moins graves et des plus violentes, pour diverses raisons, parfois puériles même. Mais je ne vais pas te parler de ça, je préfère te parler de nos beaux moments même si ces jours noirs font partis de nous._

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai dû manger ce soir. DES PETITS POIS !!!!! Je te vois déjà en train de te moquer de moi. Profite en pendant que je ne te vois pas. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils voulaient toujours que j'en mange alors que je déteste ça. Enfin ... ça me rappelle un jour en particulier._

_Maman avait fait ses éternels petits pois et je tirais déjà une tête d'enterrement devant mon assiette. J'ai commencé à manger sans grande conviction. Toi, tu étais en face de moi et tu me souriais. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans tes yeux et je me demandais bien à quoi tu pensais. J'ai bien vite compris quand j'ai senti ton pied contre mon mollet. Tu le caressais doucement, tout en me lançant des regards langoureux. Sentant que ça allait dérapé, je t'ai fait les gros yeux pour que tu cesses mais rien n'à faire. Ton pied continuait de remonter le long de ma jambe et je commençais à sentir une chaleur monter en moi. J'essayais de rester calme mais c'était bien dur ...et je dis ça dans tous les sens du terme. Au final, tu as appuyé ton pied sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon et sur le coup j'en ai recraché mes petits pois. Ces derniers ont fait des bonds et roulés un peu partout. Croyant que c'était parce que je faisais encore mon cinéma, Papa m'a engueulé, et j'ai cru que j'allais recevoir une claque. Toi, tu pouffais de rire, te retenant car tu ne voulais pas t'en recevoir une aussi. Finalement, tu as retiré ton pied juste après ça et tu n'as plus rien tenté de tout le repas. Mais moi je suis resté avec les joues rouges et une envie de toi pendant tout le reste du dîner. Ça t'avait bien amusé de me chauffer devant les parents. Surtout que j'ai dû me soulager seul après car Papa te faisait travailler avec ta guitare. Mais bon tu t'es rattrapé le week-end d'après ..._

_Dis, ça te choque tout ce que je te raconte ? C'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur ... que tu sois dégoûté de tout ça._

_Je t'en prie, ne le soit pas ... c'était juste notre amour, la plus belle chose qu'il y ai eu entre nous ... à deux cœurs ... "_

Le brun arrête d'écrire, les larmes coulant trop fortement sur ses joues. Il s'avance vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'ouvre. Puis il enjambe le rebord et s'assoit dessus, les jambes dans le vide. Son regard se porte sur l'horizon où le soleil se couche. Il se demande ce que fait son frère à ce moment, si lui aussi regarde le couché de soleil ou pas. Dans le silence de la nuit, Bill murmure les quelques mots qui inondent son cœur et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais lui dire ... juste une dernière fois en souvenir de ce bonheur passé.

_" Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir avec papa et maman. Je crois que ça aurait été trop dur. Toi tu ne sais pas tout ça et peut-être qu'en lisant cette lettre tu comprendras pourquoi te revoir aurait été si dur pour moi. En plus les parents, même si ils ne le montrent pas préfère que je ne vienne pas à l'hôpital. Ils ont peur ... peur tout recommence, que je t'attire du mauvais côté comme je l'ai entendu dans une de leurs conversations._

_C'est mieux ainsi._

_J'espère que tu vas mieux, que tes plaies cicatrisent. Moi, les miennes, elles n'y arrivent pas. Non, ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas des plaies visibles comme toi. Ce sont celles d'un cœur meurtri. Et je me dis que c'est même encore plus douloureux que la fois où j'étais tombé dans l'escalier. Ça non plus tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. C'était encore une dispute, cette fois pour une histoire de boxer. Oui, très puéril je sais. Tu avais mis mon boxer préféré et tu ne voulais pas me le rendre. Je me suis énervé, tu as suivi. J'ai descendu les marches mais c'est à ce moment là que tu m'as lancé le vêtement que la tête et j'ai raté la marche. J'ai fini au rez-de-chaussée, la tête ouverte. Je te vois déjà être désolé. Ne le sois pas tu t'es déjà suffisamment excusé. Tu sais que tu joues très bien le rôle de l'infirmière ? Et puis j'avais mes torts aussi._

_Je ... pardon mais les larmes reviennent. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis pathétique mais c'est si douloureux de avoir que tout ça est fini. C'est pire que de se prendre un râteau ou de faire plaquer. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Ou alors c'est cet accident, un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller et tu seras à mes côtés, ta main sur mon ventre, ton bras entourant ma taille et nos jambes entremêlées. Je me perds un peu plus chaque seconde loin de toi. Excuse moi pour mon moment d'égarement._

_J'entends la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je voudrais courir vers nos parents et leur demander de tes nouvelles mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Depuis ton accident c'est à peine si j'existe pour eux. Je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. Alors je crois que le mieux c'est que je te le raconte ... même si pour moi c'est douloureux._

_Ça s'est passé il y a 8 jours, devant la maison. Papa ... il nous a vu nous embrasser et ... enfin on était presque nu. Il a hurlé dans toute la maison. Maman est arrivée et j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Il nous attrapé par les cheveux et nous a tiré dans le salon. Il y avait tellement de terreur dans ses yeux, c'était effrayant. Il nous a insulté, nous traitant de monstres. Ce que l'on faisait était de l'inceste et c'était interdit. Tu tremblais et moi je tentais de retenir le sang qui coulait de mon visage. En m'emmenant en bas, je me suis éraflé contre le mur. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés et notre père ne cessait de crier. Puis il nous a giflé très violemment. Maman ne disait rien mais je voyais bien qu'elle était du même avis que notre père. Il nous a demandé de cesser toute cette histoire, qu'on était pas des pédés et surtout pas incestueux. Mais on savait bien au fond de nous que c'était impossible. Alors que notre mère allait elle aussi nous assener une claque tu t'es mis entre elle et moi et a stoppé son geste. Tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais et que jamais tu ne me quitterais. Je tentais de te résonner mais tu étais comme en transe. C'est notre père qui t'a fait lâcher prise et pour te punie il t'a à nouveau frapper. Cette fois tu es carrément tomber à genou. J'avais peur et toi aussi. Et l'on ne savait plus quoi faire. Nos parents nous haïssaient pour notre amour. Nous étions devenu des parias à leurs yeux. De rage j'ai commencé à crier sur eux, à les insulter à mon tour. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque seconde. Nous criions tous les quatre sans écouter l'autre. Et puis tu as dit que nous allions disparaître de leur vie puisqu'ils ne nous acceptaient pas. Tu as commencé à sortir mais moi j'hésitais. Après tout ils restent nos parents. Mais toi tu es l'homme que j'aime et pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais quitté. Je me suis mis à te suivre et alors que tu criais des insultes à notre mère tout en reculant ... je, j'ai vu la voiture. Les crissements de pneus, mon cri, le pare-choc qui te percute. Ton corps inanimé, couvert de sang ... ton sang. Les pompiers qui arrivent. Moi t'appelant, te demander de rester pour moi, pas après tout ça. J'ai tout vu, tout au ralentit et j'avais mal, si mal. J'avais peur de te perdre et ... c'est ce qui est arrivé à un moment quand ton cœur a cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes. J'ai cru que j'étais déchiré en deux. Mais tu as repris vie et moi avec. La suite ... tu l'as connaît._

_Chaque nuit je revois cette horrible scène et même parfois dans la journée. Surtout quand je sors de la maison et que je vois le bitume qui lui ne porte plus de trace de cet accident._

_Ils parlent de toi, je les entends. Tu as l'air d'aller bien même si tu ne te souviens de rien. Et ils disent que c'est très bien comme ça. Que cet accident n'est pas plus mal d'un certain côté. Au moins l'un de leur fils est redevenu normal. Si tu savais comment c'est douloureux de les entendre parler ainsi. Un accident n'est jamais beau, n'est jamais bien. Et eux ils pensent le contraire._

_Apparemment tu m'as réclamé. Et ils t'auraient répondu que tu devrais m'oublier pour ton bien. Mais même si plus rien n'existe entre nous, tu restes néanmoins mon frère jumeau, mon grand frère. Il parait que tu as pleuré parce que tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir et tu aimerais tant. Moi aussi ... moi aussi je voudrais que ta mémoire te revienne. Et eux ils disent surtout pas, tout sauf ça. Je me demande bien si ce vraiment mes parents. C'est à peine si j'existe pour eux depuis ce jour tragique. Il me reporte la faute car ils ont besoin d'un bouc émissaire et je suis parfait pour ce rôle. Toutes les personnes que j'aiment me quittent ... je suis tout seul. "_

Bill arrête d'écrire car son cœur est bien trop lourd pour continuer. Il essuie les larmes sur ses joues et tente de calmer ses sanglots. De toute façon écrire lorsque les yeux sont remplis de larmes n'est pas très pratique car tout est flou. Il se lève de son bureau et jette un coup d'œil à sa chambre si terne. Il n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Il sort de la pièce, descend les escaliers et croise une fois de plus le regard noir de ses parents. Une fois dehors, il se dépêche de s'éloigner de l'endroit de l'accident. Une chaleur étouffante règne encore sur la ville et les gens cherchent l'ombre. Mais lui s'en moque. Il est en plein soleil et son corps transpire. Seulement un froid polaire l'habite et les rayons du plus chauds des soleils ne lui procurent aucune once de chaleur.  
Il avance jusqu'à leur arbre, dans le parc rempli d'enfants heureux ... comme eux autrefois. Il ferme les yeux et, épuisé par ses pleurs, s'endort.

_" Je retarde depuis le début le moment de notre confrontation.  
Je sais je suis lâche. Mais tu le sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été courageux. C'était toujours grâce à toi que j'avançais. Et ce depuis que je suis petit. Qui c'est qui m'a lâché la main lorsque j'ai appris à faire du roller ? Toi. Et pareil pour le reste. C'était toujours toi qui me poussais car tu savais que j'en étais capable mais ma peur m'a toujours freinée. Et là, tu n'es pas là pour m'aider. Pardon de ne pas arriver à surmonter tout ça. Pardon de n'avoir jamais été comme tu voulais que je sois._

_Et puis que pourrais je te dire une fois en face de toi ? De dire que je t'aime. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas le sens réel de ses mots. Et tu me répondrais que tu m'aimes aussi et j'en souffrirais que je saurais pertinemment que c'est en tant que frère et non qu'amant._

_Même pour ça tu as été plus courageux que moi. C'est toi qui me l'as dit le premier ... pendant notre première fois. Alors que je te atteignais les étoiles tu m'as murmuré ces quelques mots à mon oreille et je t'ai alors immédiatement rejoint au septième ciel._

_Tu étais si beau en cet instant. De la sueur perlait sur ton front. Ton souffle était erratique et tes yeux brillaient. Les étoiles s'y étaient logées à jamais._

_Si tu voyais ma tête à cet instant. Je souris comme un con en y repensant. J'en ai même des frissons. C'était tellement ...magnifique._

_On l'avait fait un week-end où les parents étaient partis en amoureux. Je ne crois pas vraiment que l'on ait prémédité cet acte. On en avait envie certes, mais c'était pas quelque chose de prévu, de planifié._

_Ça avait commencé comme toutes les fois où l'on s'embrassait. Un mélange de douceur, d'amour. Puis la passion et l'envie naissaient et grandissaient en nous. Je sentais ton désir contre ma cuisse et le mien ... enfin tu le sentais aussi. Tu m'as déshabillé du regard puis de tes mains habiles. Tu effleurais ma peau et je frissonnais d'anticipation. Puis je t'ai allongé sur notre lit et ce fut à mon tout de te torturer en enlevant tes vêtements. J'aime tant que tu pousses tes gémissements rauques qui finissent par des petits cris quand je te surprends. On s'est embrassé comme si nos vies en dépendaient, à en perdre notre souffle, à en perdre notre raison, à en laisser nos âmes brûler en enfer, à en mourir ..._

_J'avais peur de te faire mal alors j'ai oublié ce désir qui me faisait mal pour que tu ne souffres pas. Je voulais tant t'aimer dans cet acte. Te montrer tout mon amour, celui que je n'arrivais pas à te dire avec des mots. Je voulais que tu voles et je voulais être tes ailes. Oh oui, je voulais te faire l'amour. C'était la première fois que je pensais ça. Faire l'amour. Pas baiser, pas fourrer, pas niquer, pas prendre, pas sauter. Non tous ces mots vulgaires sans sentiments n'existaient plus pour moi. Seuls faire l'amour résonnaient dans ma tête. Mon cœur battait si vite que je ne distinguais même plus le temps entre chaque battement. Et puis je suis venu et j'en ai pleuré. Pas de tristesse, non de bonheur. Tu étais si beau sous moi, ressentant le plaisir, celui que je te donnais. Et je me sentais enfin moi, en entier, complet. J'étais à ma place, en toi, contre toi, à toi. Et je lisais la même chose dans tes prunelles qui ne luisaient plus que pour moi. Et j'avais déjà deviné les mots que tu m'as soufflés un peu plus tard._

_Si tu pouvais ne te souvenir que d'un seul moment dans toute notre relation je voudrais que se soit celui-ci. Parce qu'il représente tant ... tout notre amour, toute notre passion, tout notre désir, tous nos sentiments._

_Tu te demandes peut-être quand moi je te l'ai dit ?_

_Tu vas en rire. C'était à la fête foraine. Oui, celle d'octobre, un mois après notre première fois. Il faisait encore chaud pour ce mois là. Tu insistais pour que l'on y aille. Moi je voulais, c'est vrai. Mais pas avec toi. Car les manèges où tu veux aller m'effraient toujours. Entre le train fantôme, la grande roue ou le space ball. Oui, tu m'as fait monter dans chacun de ses manèges et à trois reprises. Moi qui ai peur du vide, un vertige de fou et horreur des monstres ... ben j'ai été servi._

_On était donc en haut de la tour, prêt à être lâché et je pissais presque dans mon pantalon. Je me suis retourné vers toi et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas mourir, que j'étais trop jeune et que je t'aimais. Et puis on est descendu ... enfin tombé serait plus exact. Une fois les pieds au sol, mes jambes tremblaient et je me demande encore comment j'ai pu marcher. Toi par contre tu sautais partout et en redemandais. On s'est assis sur un banc pour que mon estomac et mes intestins reprennent leur place initiale. J'étais sur tes genoux et tu butinais mon coup. C'est alors que tu m'as murmuré que je t'avais dit ces quelques mots que tu attendais tant mais qui refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. Comment j'ai viré au cramoisi. Et tu m'as dit que tu étais l'homme le plus heureux maintenant. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais l'homme le plus heureux jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Mais maintenant je crois que je suis le plus triste._

_Pardon ... "_

Bill pose lentement son stylo et pose son regard sur ses mains tremblantes. Ses mains qui ont caressé des milliers de fois le corps identique au sien, ses mains qui lui ont fait voir des étoiles et le septième ciel, ses mains qui maintenant servent juste à écrire un passé d'amour qu'il a oublié.

Il rejette sa tête en arrière pour chasser les larmes qui menacent de couler une fois de plus.  
De toute façon s'était fini.

_" J'aurais tellement de choses à te raconter. Je voudrais te parler de nos étreintes le soir en cachette, de nos sourires, de nos secrets, de nos rêves ... mais à quoi bon. Tu lirais un roman que se serait pareil. Une chose illusoire qui ne t'atteint pas et que tu à juste l'impression de frôler par moment. Mais moi je n'oublierais jamais. Tu m'as tout confié, tout donné, pour le meilleur et le pire comme ils disent dans les mariages. Et le pire on le vit. Moi dans cette maison qui n'est plus la mienne et toi dans une chambre où tout te semble fade. Parce que oui, malgré ce que tu as oublié, notre lien reste toujours intact. Je ressens ta souffrance de ton amnésie et ça me peine plus que tu ne peux le croire. Mais je sens déjà que l'on s'éloigne. Et de toute façon c'est ce qui doit arriver._

_Depuis le début je repousse un souvenir, celui du commencement. J'ai peur de le rendre peut-être trop beau car j'en suis heureux. Mais je m'y risque._

_Avril ... je crois que je bénirais ce mois pour toujours. Car c'est là où tout à commencé. Les vacances venaient tout juste de débuter. On était en première et même si l'on avait que peu d'examens cette année, les professeurs nous mettaient une pression monstre. Alors le repos était bienvenu. On était affalé sur le canapé, chacun de notre côté et nous regardions la télé. Mais il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant. Pour faire passer le temps, tu as proposé que l'on fasse un gâteau. Je te surprends une fois de plus n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Tom Kaulitz qui n'a jamais touché une casserole de sa vie qui veut cuisiner._

_On savait très bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit un fiasco, n'étant pas moi-même un as des fourneaux. Mais après tout pourquoi pas, ça nous ferait passer le temps. Évidemment on a choisi notre préféré ; gâteau au yaourt et aux pommes._

_Je me suis occupé des fruits tandis que tu te battais avec les œufs et leur coquille. Je te regardais du coin de l'œil et je peux te dire que je m'amusais énormément. Une fois ma tâche finit, j'ai eu pitié de toi et suis venu à ta rescousse. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas mieux, mais au moins ce n'était pas pire. Lorsque l'on a commencé à rajouter la farine, tu m'en as versé dans mes cheveux. Tu sais à quel point ils sont sacrés alors j'ai du me venger. Une vraie bataille de yaourt, farine et œufs a commencée. Mais aucun des deux n'a gagné. Par miracle on a fini la pâte du gâteau. Manquait plus que le dernier ingrédient, notre favori. Et là, j'ai pas trouvé mieux que de te chatouiller alors que tu versais le rhum. Au final, un quart de la bouteille a disparu dans le saladier avec la pâte. On ne savait pas trop ce que ça donnerait mais on l'a mis à cuire. Nous étions couvert d'un peu de tout et une bonne douche s'imposait. On rigolait comme deux idiots. Et puis j'ai commencé à attraper du sucre sur ta joue et à le manger. Tu as fait de même. On mangeait ce qu'il y avait sur nous. Et de fil en aiguille, on s'est rapproché. Tu as commencé par lécher carrément ma joue pour attraper le sucre. Tu sais, on a toujours été très proches et ils nous arrivaient, bien avant de ressentir cet amour, de nous tenir la main ou de s'embrasser sur la joue. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas méfié. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on était si proches. Juste là un peu plus que d'habitude. Tu t'es rapproché lentement de mes lèvres et tu as fini par les caresser de ta langue. J'ai été surpris, je t'avoue, par ton geste. Et toi tu avais peur de ma réaction. Mais je crois que tu ne prévoyais pas à ce que je fasse la même chose que toi. Mais là, lorsque je suis arrivé à tes lèvres, tu as un peu ouvert la bouche et l'on s'est embrassé. Ça avait un goût de sucre, de rhum et de gâteau un peu raté. Mais c'était toi et j'aimais ça. Quand on s'est séparé, embarrassé et rougissant comme des adolescentes pré-pubert, tu as bégayé comme quoi je pouvais aller prendre ma douche pendant que tu nettoierais tout. Et oui, après la cuisine, voilà le ménage._

_Je suis donc monté dans la salle de bain pour enlever cette couche d'aliments assez étranges. Mais la journée ne s'est pas arrêtée là._

_Je venais tout juste de finir ma douche et sortais de la cabine quand tu m'as prévenu que tu rentrais dans la pièce. Pris de cour je n'ai pas eu le temps de me couvrir et tu m'as vu nu. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois mais on voyait les choses sous un angle différent désormais. L'attirance que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre était belle et bien là et l'on en avait envie tous les deux._

_Le soir, alors que l'on venait tout juste de se coucher tu m'as rejoins dans ma chambre (tu le sais je suis un lâche). Tu t'es glissé dans mes draps et tu as collé ton torse à mon dos, tes bras enlaçant ma taille. Je sentais ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque et je frissonnais de peur, de joie, d'envie, d'anticipation, et même de désir._

_Tu m'as demandé où l'on allait mais je n'en savais strictement rien. Tu m'as demandé si je regrettais et j'ai répondu sincèrement que non. On savait que ce n'était pas normal, même malsain comme disent les gens mais je crois que je t'aimais déjà un peu à l'époque et que toi aussi. Ça été notre première nuit ensemble et toutes les autres se sont plus ou moins ressemblées. Le lendemain, la journée a commencé comme toutes les autres, à un détail prêt. Au lieu de se dire bonjour en s'embrassant sur la joue, c'est sur la bouche que la journée a débuté. On n'en parlait pas ; de toute façon pour dire quoi. On avait bien comprit ce qui se passait. On ignorait où ça nous mènerait. Peut-être était ce juste un coup comme ça, deux adolescents qui se cherchent. Certains pensent tomber amoureux de leur professeur, nous s'était entre frères. Mais au fil des jours, on s'est rapproché pour finir par commencer à former un couple. On a bien essayé pendant un jour de ne pas être comme tel, de freiner nos envies et de voir ce qui se passait. Mais à croire que s'était déjà fort à ce moment, on n'a pas tenu._

_Le matin on a reprit nos veilles habitudes. Plus de sourires charmeurs, plus de bisous dans le cou ou sur la bouche, plus de câlins. Juste deux frères. L'après midi on est sorti avec Andréas et son cousin. Bien sûr on a commencé à se faire accoster par des filles. On a bien essayé de répondre à leurs attentes. Tu es sorti avec une rousse plutôt jolie et moi avec une blonde pas mal aussi. Mais nos regards se portaient toujours sur l'autre. Le moindre contact avec la fille m'horripilait et c'était pareil de ton côté. On les a largué juste avant de partir. De toute façon ça ne collait pas. Je ne voulais que toi. Pourtant elle était vraiment bien comme fille. Gentille, drôle, attentionnée et belle ... mais pas toi. Et je crois que de ton côté c'était la même chose._

_A peine on est entré dans la maison que l'on s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme si nos en dépendaient. C'est là qu'on a finit par comprendre que ce n'était plus toi et moi mais nous. On était le 8 avril ce jour là._

_D'un commun accord on a décidé de garder tout ça secret. Personne n'était au courant et nous jouions la parfaite comédie des frères jumeaux en présence des autres. C'était devenu notre quotidien mais nous étions heureux comme ça. Et puis la ville est grande et dans le centre personne ne nous connaissait. Au pire des cas quand une connaissance nous croisait, on simulait juste une embrassade fraternelle, sans baiser. Il est vrai que plus d'une fois l'on a failli tout faire gâcher. Le plus dur c'était dans les lieux publics. On ne pouvait pas être comme n'importe quel couple car nous étions en vrai différents et c'était bien souvent frustrant et rageant. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Et je préfère vivre une vie cachée avec toi que rien. Je ne regrette en rien tout ce qui s'est passé. Je regrette juste que nos parents ne nous aient pas comprit._

_Un jour, dans une émission télé, une femme a dit que l'on ne choisissait pas la personne que l'on aimait. Ça nous tombait dessus comme ça, sans prévenir et l'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait bien raison._

_Je crois que cette lettre est bientôt finie. Les parents m'appellent et je sais déjà pour quoi. On va parler de nous et surtout de moi.  
Juste, merci pour ces 15 mois de bonheur avec toi. "_

Il repose son stylo une énième fois et rassemble tout son courage pour affronter ses parents. Les derniers détails doivent être réglés avant la fin. Il descend l'escalier et les retrouva attablés à la cuisine.  
La discussion est animée, très tendue et remplie d'animosité. Ils ne le considèrent plus comme leur fils de toute façon. C'est demain que le point final se posera sur leur vie incestueuse.

_" Les promesses ... tu sais, ces choses que l'on dit et qui signifient beaucoup, on en avait une. La même depuis nos quatre ans. Tu t'en rappelles ? Toujours rester ensemble. Et tu y as failli en oubliant notre idylle et je crois que je vais y faillir aussi. Pardonne moi mais c'est mieux ainsi._

_Tu sais où je suis actuellement ? Dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Oui, juste à côté de toi, assis sur cette chaise trop dure, devant cette table blanche éclairée par une faible lumière. Je sais que tu ne te réveilleras pas, tu es sous somnifère. Je pourrais te réveiller ou du moins essayer mais je ne le fais pas car te savoir endormi me rassure. Je ne veux pas affronter ton regard rempli d'incompréhension. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Tout simplement parce que je t'écris les derniers mots de cette lettre. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté est vrai. J'ai peur que tu sois effrayé, choqué, horrifié. Sache juste que moi je t'aime toujours._

_Lorsque tu te réveilleras demain matin, tu trouveras une enveloppe sur ta table de nuit et toutes ces feuilles à l'intérieur. Mais moi je ne serais pas là ... je serais loin déjà. Les parents trouvent que c'est une bonne idée ... partir ailleurs. Ils sont bien trop effrayés à l'idée que nous deux ensemble dans la même maison, déclenche une nouvelle histoire. Et puis pour moi aussi c'est mieux. Ne plus pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te murmurer des mots doux ou te faire l'amour en te voyant tous les jours si prêt de moi ... se serait insupportable. Je vais bientôt clore ce courrier. Je vais plier les feuilles, les mettre dans l'enveloppe, poser cette dernière à tes côtés et, pour un dernier souvenir de nous, poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ensuite je partirais. N'essaye pas de me chercher, personne ne sait où je vais. Je crois même que je vais quitter l'Allemagne._

_Je t'avoue, je n'ai pas envie de finir d'écrire. C'était le seul lien qui nous rattachait encore. Mais je me dois de stopper ce récit._

_Je t'aime Tom ..._

_Ton frère, ton jumeau, ton amant ... Bill  
A deux cœurs. "_

Comme il l'a dit dans cette longue lettre, il plie les feuilles, les met dans l'enveloppe et pose cette dernière sur la table basse. Puis il pose délicatement et chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, des larmes coulant en silence sur son visage. C'est dur pour lui, partir pour toujours peut-être, quitter l'être qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Mais c'est sa décision.

Il finit par se relever et sort de la chambre blanche où repose son amour défunt. Ses pas lents brisent le calme de l'hôpital et ses sanglots résonnent dans les couloirs. Il a envie de faire demi tour, de déchirer toutes ces feuilles, de les brûler et de rester auprès de son frère. Mais faire cela le briserait bien plus par la suite. Alors il continue sa route sans se retourner car il sait que si il jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière il craquera. Le passé est finit et une nouvelle page se tourne dans leurs vies. C'est la meilleure fin qu'il peut y avoir après tout ça.

Une dernière larme tombe sur le sol blanc et lisse dans un bruit de vent triste. Et c'est sous une lune bien pâle et seul témoin de la scène que Bill s'en va.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

- Tu sais je t'ai toujours aimé. Je n'ai jamais cessé. Alors maintenant que tu as relu la seule chose qui nous liait encore et qu'enfin tu te souviens, rejoint moi. Je t'attends ... mon amour.

Il dépose un baiser sur chaque paupière qui se ferme et alors que le corps de l'homme qu'il aime s'endort, il attrape ses mains et le tire vers lui.

Enfin ils sont réunis après ces années d'absence et d'éloignement. Pour la première fois en trois ans leurs lèvres se retrouvent et leurs âmes s'unissent, se fondant l'une dans l'autre. Car aimer c'est ne faire qu'un mais en secret. Toujours loin des autres et du monde, surtout lorsque l'on est deux frères jumeaux.

Après tout l'amour triomphe toujours même si c'est sur un nuage ou dans des flammes et non sur terre.

* * *

_**Verdict ?**_

_**Je vous avoue que je crains un peu les réactions pour cet Os. Peut-être parce que la façon de narrer est différente.**_

_**Mais moi c'est ce que je préfère justement dans cet écrit. Bon après chacun est libre d'aimer ou pas.**_


End file.
